


Begins in Confusion

by derryderrydown



Series: Cross-dressing Amnesiac Hookers [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-dressing amnesiac hookers - for when one cliche just isn't enough. Written for Te's cliche challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begins in Confusion

"I'm not doing it," Bart said.

"Come on," Cassie coaxed. "We need somebody to do it."

"Well it's not going to be me." Bart folded his arms and glared with determination. "You can do it."

Cassie looked alarmed for a moment. "We know he goes for short girls and you're a good inch smaller than me. If I did it, he might go for somebody else instead and that would ruin the whole plan."

"That's right," Kon said. "You wouldn't want somebody else to get snatched just because you're scared of putting on a dress."

Bart wavered.

"Besides," Kon continued, "you've done it before."

Cassie and Gar looked at Bart, at each other, and back to Bart.

"I have?" Bart said, obviously confused. "When? Was it in another universe?"

"You put on the cheerleader outfit to cheer up Rob."

"_That_ was _different_."

"How?"

"I had my Impulse suit on underneath." Bart ignored Cassie and Gar's giggles. "Besides, that was in private, just for Robin." The giggles increased, while Kon's mouth began to twitch. "And it's _completely_ different from dressing up as a _hooker_ and hanging around on street_corners!_"

"Well," Kon finally admitted, "he's got that right."

"So I'm not doing it."

"Bart." Bart frowned suspiciously. When Kory got that deep, treacly voice, it meant she was going to _ask_ for something and when she _asked_ she always _got_. "There are people out there going missing, perhaps being killed. It is our job to protect them. It is _your_ job to protect them. It seems very little to ask that you overcome your clothing prejudices."

Bart wilted. "I'll look stupid."

"No, you won't," Cassie said. "Kory and me'll dress you. You'll look great."

"I don't think I want to look great," Bart muttered. "I think that'll just make it worse."

* * *

Kon, Vic and Gar were sitting in the den, eating pizza and half-heartedly watching television. "I thought girls took their time getting ready," Gar said through a mouthful of pizza. "Looks like boys do t-"

"Nobody's allowed to laugh," Bart said from behind the door.

"You look fantastic." Cassie squeezed through the half-shut door. "Come on, Bart."

Gar wolf-whistled. "C'mon, Bart, baby. Show us your moves."

Bart sidled out from behind the door and stood with his hands twisted self-consciously in front of him. Kon swallowed. Hard. And told himself it was just the maroon, knee-high boots with their 4" spike heels that made Bart's legs look so long. The boots and the ripped fishnet stockings. And maybe the barely-there black leather skirt. And he just wouldn't think about the sparkly maroon corset-thingie that managed to make Bart's complete lack of curves something challenging and, well, sexy.

Because if he didn't think about that, he also wouldn't think about the way the eyeliner and gold glitter made Bart's eyes even more startling than normal. Or the way his lips were full and shiny and wet-looking and his hair was somehow tousled rather than scruffy.

Gar let out another whistle, this one slow and appreciative. "I wouldn't have thought you could do it, girls, but you've turned him into quite a looker."

"Do I look slutty?" Bart asked. "I don't want to look slutty, I don't think Jay would like me looking slutty."

"You're going out there as a _hooker_," Gar pointed out. "Slutty's in the job description. And, ladies, you've done an outstanding job there. I _have_ to know - which of you donated the skirt?"

Cassie glared. "Robin left some supplies behind." There was a moment's horrified pause. "With the _disguises_ stuff!"

Gar let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"I don't want to look slutty," Bart repeated, "and I can't run in these boots. Aren't there any flat ones?"

Kon glanced at Kory. "He's got a point."

"I know." Kory looked concerned. "But the victims have all been wearing high heels. We don't _know_ if it's important but we're trying to make Bart as tempting as possible."

Kon swallowed hard and tried not to think about Bart and temptation.

"They're zip-up, so he can get out of them quickly," Cassie said. "Besides, he isn't going to _need_ to run because we'll be there for back-up."

"I don't like not being able to run," Bart complained.

"Everybody know their position?" Vic asked, glancing around. "Me and Cass are keeping an eye on the target area."

"Me and Kory checking the other red light districts, in case he strikes elsewhere," Gar said.

"And I stick close to Bart and take details on anyone who approaches him." Kon hoped his voice didn't sound as strange as he thought it did. Could he plead a cold if anybody asked? Probably not.

"Good. Off we go."

Bart tapped Kon's shoulder. "I can't run. Could you give me a lift?"

Life, Kon decided, was very, very unfair.

He was glad when he got to the right alley and could put Bart down. Because Bart kept _wriggling_ and _twitching_ and it was far more distracting than it should be. So distracting, in fact, that Kon needed some time alone for a very fast, very _cold_ flight.

"I'll get into position up there," Kon said, pointing to a convenient roof. "It'll take me a few minutes but you can get me on the communicator if you need anything."

Bart glared. "I've been superheroing for years. You don't have to treat me like a rookie just because I'm not in costume."

And then he bent down to adjust his stocking and Kon had to get to his rooftop. Preferably via the Arctic.

* * *

Bart tried to pull the skirt a little further down but it wouldn't go. The top was poking him in all sorts of unexpected and wince-making places and the eyeliner and glitter were making his eyes water so he could hardly see. And that was all on top of the fact that he couldn't _run_ and just that was making him itch and twitch.

The alley was dark and smelly and, a few floors above, he could hear people arguing. There was a crash, a shriek, the sound of something being thrown out of a window and - where was it? He squinted up and tried to see but it was dark and he had to keep blinking and he _guessed_ that he should get as far away as he could but he couldn't _run_ and there was a crack as his heel snapped and he was on his back and, oh, it was just a plate and-

Ow.

* * *

Kon landed on his rooftop just as Bart staggered out of the alley. For a moment, he was unsure whether Bart was acting or whether he was genuinely having that much trouble walking in the boots. But then Bart seemed to shake himself down and began to sway towards his allotted lamp-post.

Perhaps they'd been wasting Bart's talents all these years by having Robin take on most of the disguise work. Either that or Bart was a natural tease because the tilt of his hips and the angle of his head and the welcoming-but-still-haughty pout to his mouth was... Kon groaned.

It wasn't fair. Bart had been cute-but-infuriating when he was Impulse. And then he'd become Kid Flash and suddenly the 'infuriating' didn't seem to matter so much. And now he'd become _this_ and Kon was going to complain. As soon as he could tear his eyes away.

He was just following the plan. Keeping a close watch on Bart.

Honest.

* * *

Bart carefully copied the pose of a girl just over the street and tried to think through the buzzing in his head. He was a boy. He'd checked, just to make sure, and he was definitely a boy. And he was a boy dressed like, well, a hooker. A cautious peek out of the alley had shown lots of other hookers. So, it was a fair bet that he was a hooker.

He didn't _feel_ like a hooker but there was sufficient evidence to suspect that was just a side-effect of the blow to the head.

He should go to hospital but if he was a hooker, he probably didn't have medical insurance and didn't want to attract attention from the authorities.

It wasn't any consolation that he almost certainly wasn't a very good hooker. After all, he didn't have any money tucked, well, anywhere. Anywhere he could reach, that was.

He let his hips relax into a more comfortable tilt and leaned against the streetlight. If he could just get some money, he could get a room for the night. Or maybe he had a pimp who would show up after a while and tell him who he was.

He'd only been waiting for ten minutes or so when a big black car with rust on the wheel arches pulled up.

The memories were coming back, Bart realised. It was more like remembering a movie than something he'd actually lived but at least he had some idea what to do. He sauntered towards the car and leaned over. "Looking for something?"

The man had flecks of dandruff on his shoulders. "How much?"

"For what?"

The man's eyes flickered. "Blowjob."

"Um..." Okay, if the memories could just _carry on_ coming back. And then it was as if he'd read the figures somewhere. "Fifty bucks."

"It's a bit steep."

Bart shrugged. "You get what you pay for."

The man looked torn but finally nodded. "Okay. Hop in."

"Money first."

* * *

Kon watched anxiously from the rooftop. He was pretty sure Bart would be able to get rid of the creep but he'd always been worried about this part of the plan. The idea was for anybody who approached Bart to be told a ridiculously high price and then the rest of the Titans would follow them up and either clear them or give them to the police as a possible suspect. Only Kon suspected that, if the buyers had any taste, no price would be too high.

Good, Bart was stepping away from the car. Only - oh, shit. He was tucking bills into his not-cleavage. And then he looked like he was going to get into the car.

Kon had to get down there but he was in his _uniform_ and - oh yeah, it was a t-shirt. It took a few moments to turn it inside out and Kon was on the street seconds after that. "Where the hell are you going, Bart?"

It was a few moments before Bart looked up and when he did, he just said, "Um..."

"What are you?" the creep challenged. "Her pimp?"

"No!" Kon blurted on reflex. Only, thinking about it, that probably would have been the best cover. Fuck. "I have a regular date with her. For a half-hour ago."

"Yeah, right." The punter snatched the money out of Bart's hand. "Well screw you both."

He roared off and Kon was left gripping Bart's upper arm. "What were you _thinking_?" Kon demanded.

Bart shrugged and looked vague. "Sorry."

Kon jerked his head. "In the alley."

* * *

Bart let himself be tugged along. He was kind of grateful this - whoever - had come along. He certainly looked nicer than the guy in the car. Cleaner, apart from anything. And if he was a regular, he'd probably know _something_ about Bart. For a start, he knew his name. Even though 'Bart' really didn't sound like a hooker, let alone a cross-dressing hooker.

He stumbled over the remains of the smashed plate and was pushed up against the wall. Arms folded, the - john? - glared at him. "Well?"

The john seemed to be expecting something but Bart didn't have a clue what.

"I'm _waiting_, Bart."

So Bart kissed him.

The john made a few startled noises. Oh shit, Bart thought. I bet we don't normally do this. But then the john began to relax into the kiss and he didn't seem to be objecting to the alteration from their normal routine. His hands tentatively skimmed down Bart's back and it actually felt _nice_.

Perhaps he was a hooker because he liked sex? It was a possibility, albeit a remote one.

The john moaned appreciatively into Bart's mouth and it sent a shiver down his spine, so he pressed closer and started to be a little more adventurous.

It was weird. He knew what he should be doing but it was as if he'd read it and it had stuck in his head, rather than actually having _done_ it. There were phrases running through his head - _A kiss of youth and love_; _Kiss, snatch'd hasty_; _Kiss me and be quiet_; _The coward does it with a kiss_ \- and none of them really seemed to describe this. Maybe they were phrases he'd made up for other encounters and he'd make up a new one for this one. Maybe.

But for now, it felt really, really good. The john was firmly gripping Bart's arse and it was, fuck, now Bart was moaning. He didn't think that was very professional. Probably best to get it over with, get his money and then find out what the john knew about him.

So he pushed the john backwards until he was leaning against the wall and then Bart began to lick his way down his neck.

Heh, the idiot had his t-shirt on inside-out! Must've got dressed in a hurry.

He was making all sorts of choked noises but he didn't seem desperate for Bart to stop, so Bart sank to his knees - eurgh, the tarmac was disgusting and fishnets did absolutely _nothing_ to make it more bearable - and unfastened the john's jeans.

It was strangely awkward, as though he hadn't often done it from this angle.

But then he was pulling down jeans and boxers and, oh good, the john smelled all clean and fresh. And his dick was dark and swollen and pointing right at Bart. Um...

"You-" the john gasped. "You really-?"

What, Bart wondered, did they normally get up to, if a blowjob seemed so out of the ordinary. It was what the guy in the car had wanted and it didn't strike him as anything particularly unusual. The phrases were coming back to him now and he tentatively closed his mouth over the john's dick.

And it wasn't bad at all. He sucked, the john groaned and Bart managed a hint of a smile. This was actually going to be quite easy. He took more into his mouth and closed one hand around the root. It wasn't difficult to settle into a rhythm of sucking, stroking, squeezing and swirling his tongue. And, hell, he probably _had_ become a hooker because he liked sex. Because this was great.

It wasn't just the feeling of power, although it was fun to take a guy who was a good six inches taller than him and about twice as wide and make him melt like this. It was... He thought he must have been having regular dates with this john, who was obviously a very nice john, for a long time. Because he was really enjoying the fact that he was giving the john so much pleasure.

He tried swallowing more and the john shivered. "Fuck, Bart," he gasped. "Oh, fuck."

Fucking... That actually seemed a good idea and Bart groaned.

The john shivered again and then he was pulsing into Bart's mouth and there was a memory that swallowing was considered pretty sexy, so Bart did. He liked this john.

Even more so when the john pulled him to his feet and kissed him like he never wanted to let go.

"Um," Bart said eventually. "This may sound a bit stupid but - how much do I normally charge you?"

* * *

Kon had almost grinned and punched Bart's shoulder. Almost. Because then a chance light from one of the apartments above shone off something dark on Bart's forehead. And it was blood.

Quite a lot of blood. Matting Bart's hair.

And a certain vagueness on Bart's face. Along with the blood.

Kon swallowed hard and tried not to swear. "What's my name?"

Bart looked embarrassed. "I... I'm sorry but I can't quite remember. Which is horrible because I think you're probably my favourite customer. Client." A pause. "John?"

"What's your name?"

"Bart." That was said with confidence and Kon winced.

"Your other name."

"My surname?

"No, your..." Kon pulled a face at the cheesiness of it. "Your superhero name."

Bart looked confused.

"Oh, shit. C'mon, back to the Tower for you."

"Tower?" Bart started to back away. "Look, I don't think I should go anywhere with you."

"The Tower's where you _live_, Bart." The rest seemed too complicated to explain. "Your friends live there too."

"I have friends?"

Bart looked so obscenely hopeful that Kon wanted to kick something. Probably himself. "Lots of friends. And they'll look after you and help you get your memory back."

"I don't know..."

"Look at it this way. You've got no money. Where else are you going to go? Dressed like that?"

* * *

"So, Kid Flash got hit on the head and now he's lost his memory." Gar nodded slowly. "Flash is going to kill us all, isn't he?"

They glanced at Bart, now dressed in comfortable sweats and chowing down on a vast pizza. Kon hadn't felt up to explaining Bart's metabolism so simply said he probably hadn't eaten for a while. Bart had looked vaguely suspicious but the smell of pepperoni and onions had convinced him. He had a dressing on his head, spattered with a few renegade specks of glitter, and Kon felt his stomach curl. He had a suspicion there was glitter on his dick.

"Screw Flash - what about Bart?" Kon demanded.

Gar shapeshifted into a donkey. "Sorry. I'm an ass."

"Yeah," Kon muttered. "So what are we going to do?"

"There's no serious physical damage," Vic said, "and even with his metabolism, there'd be some evidence of a fracture." He shrugged. "Straightforward retrograde amnesia. He was already starting to get his memories back when he left the sickbay, so I don't think we need to worry too much."

"Would he be better at Jay's?" Cassie asked. "Perhaps it would be more familiar."

"Except you and me are probably more familiar than Jay," Kon pointed out and instantly wished he hadn't. Bart didn't need to see Kon again _any_ time soon.

"You and me and Robin," Cassie said softly.

"We said we weren't going to talk about that," Kon said. "And we've still got to decide about Bart. Kory?"

"You're right," Kory said after a moment. "You and Wonder Girl are the most familiar faces for him. He would be best staying here."

"But we are going to tell Flash, right?" Kon said.

Kory shook her head. "If we tell Flash or Jay, they will want to take him away. And they will not want to let him come back."

"It's Friday," Cassie said. "He's got until Sunday to get his memory back. Or we're going to be in serious trouble for not telling Flash."

"No," Kory said firmly. "This is a Teen Titans issue. We do not _need_ to tell Flash."

Kon wished he could believe her.

* * *

Bart watched them clustered in the far corner and frowned. He had vague memories of them now. Vic had carried him to hospital when Bart was in a lot of pain. He couldn't remember _why_ he'd been in pain but he remembered that Vic had looked after him. He trusted Vic.

He didn't have any outstanding memories of Gar and Kory. He didn't think he'd known them very long.

There were lots of memories of Cassie. One of them involved a swimming pool and he quite liked that memory. Although it was confusing that sometimes she had dark hair and sometimes it was blonde. He _thought_ the dark was a wig.

There should have been somebody else, too. Somebody who was very smart and wore a mask and a cloak and Bart couldn't quite remember his name.

Then there was Kon. Bart knew he had lots of memories of Kon. It was just that they were all being swamped by the fact that he'd had Kon's dick in his mouth and he didn't know _why_.

Well, he knew half of why. But why had Kon let him? Was it something they did often? Was that why he had enjoyed it? Did the others know? Or was it not that at all?

It was all too confusing. He wanted to go to his room. Except he didn't know which room was _his_.

* * *

"Scuse me? Vic?"

Kon tried to act normally.

"I want to go to bed."

He's not _looking_ at you, Kon told himself.

"And I don't know where it is."

"I'll show you," Kon said, without meaning to.

"Oh." Bart looked at him and he still had little smudges of eyeliner at the corners of his eyes. "Um, okay."

Bart didn't say anything as he followed Kon through the Tower and Kon couldn't think how to start the conversation. What could he say? _You know how I made you suck my dick under false pretences? What a gag, hey?_ "So, uh, this is your room," Kon finally managed. "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." Only Bart wouldn't want to speak to him. "So are Cassie and Vic."

"Right." Bart stared at the door. "Kon? In the alley?"

Kon swallowed.

"Um, are we, like, a couple?" Bart still didn't look at him. "Because I don't have any memories of us doing couple-y things and I think I'd have _some_ if we were a couple but I just want to make sure."

"No." Kon cleared his throat. "No, we're not a couple."

"Right." Bart seemed to consider this. "Thanks for clearing it up, I'm going to go to sleep now."

* * *

Bart was reassured by the discovery that his room was messy and smelled of dirty laundry. It was surprisingly easy to cope with the fact that he was a superhero but discovering he was a _tidy_ superhero would have come as a shock. He looked at the posters on his walls and remembered buying them and putting them up. There was a battered poster he'd bought years ago, of a blue muppet with a pile of cookies. He pulled it down, rolled it up and shoved it to the back of a drawer.

The Cookie Monster. That was it.

No boyfriend. Well, maybe a boyfriend but not Kon. Maybe a girlfriend. Kon probably would have mentioned it. Wouldn't he?

Perhaps it was normal for Bart to suddenly suck people's dicks. Perhaps it was regular behaviour for him and that was why Kon hadn't guessed that he'd lost his memory until afterwards. Because if somebody suddenly went down on their knees in front of Bart, he _thought_ he'd think there was something wrong.

Perhaps he was just, well, very _giving_. He was naturally a very generous person. Obviously.

Bart sighed and started looking to see if he wore pyjamas.

* * *

Kon stared at his ceiling and tried to ignore the fact that Krypto kept flying across his line of sight. He'd been fed and if he wanted out, he could damn well scratch at the door like Kon had been trying to teach him.

Why hadn't he _thought_? Like Bart was just going to jump him for no reason, with no explanation.

His self-recriminations were interrupted by a knock on his door. When he opened it, Bart was standing there in a pair of soft cotton shorts and a ridiculously large t-shirt.

"Hi, I can't sleep, can I ask you some questions?"

"Uh, sure. Come in." Kon pushed a dumbbell into the corner and tried to make his duvet lie vaguely straight. He was glad he hadn't stripped for bed yet because being in a room with Bart and a bed was embarrassing enough as it was.

Bart perched on the chair at Kon's desk. "The guy in the mask and cape? Rob- Rob-something?"

"Robin."

"Robin." Bart nodded. "Were him and me a couple?"

Kon blinked a couple of times. "No. Definitely not."

"Right." Bart kicked his feet against the chair and stared at the carpet. "I didn't think so. Am I going out with any of you?"

"Not that I know of. And I _think_ you'd have told me."

Bart suddenly looked at him. "Do I sleep around a lot? Is that why I was chosen to dress up as a prostitute?"

"_No!_" Kon stared at Bart in horror. "Well, that is, as far as I know, you don't sleep around a lot. You've never acted like you do. The disguise thing was because you're the shortest and the guy we were after goes for the short girls."

"Right." Bart frowned. "When I kissed you, why didn't you guess something was wrong?"

Kon shut his eyes.

"Because, I mean, if it's not something I do with you in particular and it's not something I do a lot in _general_, why didn't you spot I was acting out of character?" Bart paused. "It's not like I _blame_ you or anything. I'm just... puzzled."

"So'm I," Kon said. "I think. I don't know. I really don't know."

"Grife," Bart said dully and kicked at the chair again. "At least I can remember why I changed suits now." He poked at his knee. "Doesn't feel any different."

"I think," Kon said slowly, "I didn't notice anything because I _wanted_ you to do it."

"Oh." Bart seemed to absorb that. "Should I know that already?"

"I didn't know myself so, no."

"I'm going to try to sleep now," Bart said. "What time should I set my alarm for?"

"Eight."

"Right." Bart paused at the door. "Thanks, Kon."

Thanks for what? Kon wondered bitterly.

* * *

Kon was late to the briefing room the next morning and the only free desk was the one next to Bart. Well, there was Tim's but... Kon slid in next to Bart.

"Nice of you to join us," Vic said.

Kon glared sleepily and wrapped his hands round his mug of super-caffeinated coffee.

Bart was in his Kid Flash suit and he looked normal, except for a tendency to occasionally stroke the frictionless fabric over his thigh. "How you feeling?" Kon asked quietly.

But there was still that very slight confusion sitting behind Bart's eyes and Kon didn't really believe the chirpy, "Absolutely fine," he got in response.

"We've got no prisoners coming into Alcatraz today," Vic said, "so we're focusing on getting that creep who's snatching prostitutes. We're going to have another go at trapping him tonight."

Kon watched Bart's jaw tighten.

"This time, I think it would be best if Cassie was the bait. Cassie?"

She shrugged. "If you think so."

"At least _you're_ not likely to get yourself knocked out in an empty alley," Gar said with a grin.

Bart's eyes flickered to his knee and then he lifted his hand. "I want to do it."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kory said.

"You chose me before because I'm the shortest and that's what the attacker goes for. That hasn't changed."

"You remember that?" Vic asked.

Bart glanced briefly at Kon. "I can remember pretty much everything now. I'm fine."

Kon wondered whether to tell the others that Bart was lying. Everybody had their secrets, though.

"Well, he's right that he still fits the victims' profiles better than I do," Cassie said reluctantly.

"And I heal quickly," Bart said. "How long was it before I was up and about after my knee?"

Kon had a suspicion that it was more of a real question than the others thought.

"I'm absolutely fine. Really, truly fine."

Kory and Vic looked at each other. After a moment, Vic shrugged. "Alright. If you want to."

* * *

This time, Bart had insisted on flat boots, pointing out that it made him shorter. Most of the victims had been under five feet and he was already a couple of inches over that. Adding heels was just making him less of a target.

Plus, if he'd been wearing flats before, he might have been able to avoid whatever had knocked him out.

Looking guilty, Cassie had handed him a pair of flat, black boots. Other than that change, he stuck with the same outfit as before.

Kon felt sick when he saw it.

"You sure about this?" he asked quietly, when the others weren't looking.

Bart's face was filled with determination. "Yes. I've got to."

"Did you really remember the stuff about the other victims?"

Bart glanced away. "I couldn't get to sleep last night so I figured out how to use the computer to look at police reports. It was all in there. I kind of remembered a bit of it, though, once I'd read it, so it's not really cheating. Not _really_."

Kory cleared her throat and Kon didn't have the chance to say any more. "We'll take the same positions as last night."

Oh, hell, no, Kon thought. Except the others thought Bart was completely recovered. Only Kon knew how much he was bluffing. Which meant only Kon would be watching properly.

What _was_ it about Bart that made him feel so stupidly protective?

At least Bart didn't need help getting into position this time. Kon trailed him anxiously until he was settled at the same streetlight as before.

Kon couldn't convince his stomach that this wasn't a really, really bad idea. "You okay?" he asked into the communicator.

Bart nodded slightly and shifted his position. Kon would have been more reassured if he'd spoken but a prostitute who chattered to herself probably didn't get approached that often.

Kon wished he'd paid more attention at the briefing, rather than focusing on Bart's reactions. Even better, that he'd gone through the computer records with Bart. He wished that Tim was still here. Tim would have been able to come up with more clues as to who this lunatic was. Hell, Tim probably could have handed them his address after half an hour, along with a detailed explanation of his state of mind and the reason for the attacks.

As it was, Bart probably had the most information of all of them. It was just that, well, he was Bart. He probably hadn't managed to put it all together in any useful way. And Kon probably couldn't either but at least if there were two of them working on it...

He'd brought a jacket, this time. He zipped it up as he landed a few alleys along and then headed back to Bart. "How much?" he asked.

Bart looked at him, eyes wide. "For what?"

Kon leaned close. "Coffee and donuts. I need to speak to you."

He felt a slight whuff of air against his neck and decided Bart was trying not to laugh. "Coffee and donuts sounds good. I'm hungry."

Kon handed over a wad of bills and followed Bart into the alley. The same alley. He took a deep breath. "I figure you probably know the most about this creep, if you spent all night on it. Just thought it was a good idea if I knew a bit more." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a Snickers. "Plus, calories."

Bart grinned and grabbed the chocolate. Kon plucked the money out of his hand in return. "He always goes for short, white girls, we know that. What I didn't notice at first is that all the girls have had short brown hair." He took a bite and continued talking through it. "See, two of the girls wore wigs when they were on the street but the photos we had showed them without the wigs. Plus, he seems to like them skinny."

"Or dislike them skinny," Kon pointed out. "I mean, he _kills_ them."

Bart pulled a face. "Yeah. But you see why Cassie would have been useless as bait? Anyway, there was a new police report came in this morning. A woman claims she saw Tina Kayle getting into a car, about midnight on the night she went missing.

"Tina Kayle?"

"The fourth victim, the one who was taken six days ago," Bart said impatiently. "The witness didn't get a registration plate or a model but said the car was big and dark, in bad condition. Reckoned it was at least fifteen years old."

Kon felt sick again. "Like the one that tried to pick you up yesterday. When you didn't know who you were."

Bart's eyes opened wide. "I- Oops? I kind of hadn't been paying attention to that, what with the before and the afterwards. That's cool, he might try to pick me up again. If he does, I'll go with him and you'll have to follow."

Kon shook his head. "No way. It's too dangerous."

"No, it's not. Besides, we need to catch him."

"How will you know if he's the attacker or just a normal perv?"

"If he's the attacker, he'll attack. If he doesn't, he's just a normal perv and we can run him in for that." Bart beamed.

"But what if he is the attacker but he doesn't attack until after he's..." Kon cleared his throat. "Well, done whatever he's paid for."

"Oh." Bart seemed to think about it, then straightened. "Well, he only wanted a blowjob. I can do that."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're not going around sucking strangers' dicks."

"I did last night."

Kon shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you but _I didn't know_."

"I didn't mean that," Bart said. "I just meant that it's not a _totally_ new experience for me." He looked at his feet and kicked the tarmac. "And I didn't really hate it, either," he said quietly before looking up. "But he probably wouldn't, anyway, because semen would be a big flashing neon sign saying 'DNA Sample Here!' So I'll be fine and I'm going to do this and you can't stop me."

He marched out of the alley, leaving Kon with the words _I didn't really hate it_ bouncing round his head, even though he felt sure he should be pointing out something about DNA samples and missing bodies.

* * *

Bart got rid of three johns by asking for stupidly large amounts of money. One of them had looked tempted anyway, so Bart farted loudly and picked his nose. It seemed to work.

Just as he was starting to think the black car wasn't going to turn up again, he saw it creeping down the street towards him. Sexy, he told himself. Think sexy. The mental image of Kon, leaning bonelessly against the wall with his jeans pulled down, wasn't what he was aiming for.

The car pulled up next to him and he leaned towards the window. "Hi there. Same as last night?"

The man's face was dark in the shadows but Bart could easily see the dandruff on his shoulders. "You finished with your regular?" His voice was hoarse and filled with contempt.

Bart shrugged. "Sure. Fifty bucks." He made a show of counting it, then tucked it into his top. "Aren't you going to open the door for me?"

Dandruff swore and leaned across to jerk the door open. "Don't get uppity with me, missy."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bart slid into the car and felt a stab of alarm at the way the man stared at his legs.

Kon's voice was soft and concerned in his ear. "Be careful, Bart. I don't like this."

_If you don't like it,_ Bart thought, _then just make sure you stick close._ He glanced over at Dandruff. _Please, Kon. Stick close._

The first five minutes of the journey were silent.

"I can't figure out where he's taking you," Kon said. "Any ideas?"

"Where we going?" Bart asked. "If it takes more than half an hour to get there and back, I''m gonna have to charge you more."

"Don't you worry about getting back, missy."

"That really doesn't sound good," Kon said. Bart couldn't help agreeing.

"We'll be there real soon now," Dandruff added and rested his hand on Bart's thigh.

His hand was hot and sweaty. In the flash of streetlights, Bart could see grime under the nails. All of a sudden, he really wished he'd listened to Kon. But if this _was_ the attacker, Bart had to stop him because otherwise other people, people who _didn't_ have a choice, would end up as victims.

But somebody should have come up with a better plan.

Bart stared out the window and tried to spot Kon.

"I'm still here," Kon said softly. "Look, do you want me to get you out of there? Cough once for yes, twice for no."

Bart bit his lower lip as Dandruff squeezed his thigh. He coughed once then, deliberately, a second time.

"If you say so," Kon said and Bart was reassured by the doubt in his voice. "But I'm just a couple of yards above you, so let me know if you need me."

The road turned rough and bumpy.

"Looks like a building site," Kon said. "Oh, it's the new bridge. We're not that far from the Tower. That good to know?"

Bart coughed once.

The car wheezed to a halt and Bart felt Dandruff glare at him. "Hope you ain't sick. Don't like sick girls."

"I ain't sick," Bart said.

"Don't like girls who poke fun at me, neither," Dandruff said. "C'mon. Out, missy."

Bart obeyed and shivered as a strong breeze whipped round his legs. "Well? Where we going?"

"Here." Bart could make out the bulk of a temporary office and Dandruff opening it. A moment later, there was the click and buzz of fluorescent lights being turned on and Bart blinked in the glare. "C'mon, then." Bart followed Dandruff in and glanced around. Judging by the plans on the walls and the filing cabinets, this was the site office. And, seeing as Dandruff had a key, he must be something to do with managing the site.

And, Bart thought, a building site probably has lots of concrete. Which could explain why no bodies have been found. Which would make DNA samples kind of irrelevant and why hadn't he thought of that? He shivered again.

"Alright." Dandruff unfastened his pants and shoved them down before settling himself in a chair. "Do what you're paid for."

Bart swallowed hard. Oh god. This. He'd thought. He hadn't thought he'd enjoy it because that was probably just Kon. But he'd thought he could _do_ it. But the light was too bright and he could see that Dandruff had greasy hair and foodstains on his cheap tie and he _smelled_. Kon hadn't smelled, other than of soap and laundry detergent and other clean smells. Dandruff smelled of sweat and stale cigarette smoke and a sweet mustiness that Bart couldn't identify and didn't want to. He couldn't _do_ this.

But he had to. Or there would be other people, who didn't have superpowers and Kon watching outside to get them out of trouble.

Bart slowly approached and knelt down.

"Thought you wanted to be back in half an hour," Dandruff said and his voice was mocking.

Bart tried to imagine this was Kon but he couldn't. He gingerly reached out to grasp Dandruff's dick and it jerked in his palm. He'd done that. Now he just had to put it in his mouth.

Okay. He leaned forward and tried to wet his lips but his mouth was dry. He could feel Dandruff shifting in the chair. He could do this. He could.

But then he was being sent flying and Kon had Dandruff's arms twisted behind his back and there was a massive spanner on the floor and Kon was yelling at Bart that he'd nearly been fucking _killed_ and Dandruff was swearing and squirming and all Bart could do was sit there and shake.

* * *

It was Kon who tied up Dandruff and Kon who called the police. It was Kon who decided they should stay until the police turned up, just to make sure; Kon who told the police a sanitised version of what had happened while Bart stayed out of sight, and Kon who reported the success to the Titans, along with the fact that Bart was going to need a little time on his own.

It was Kon who picked Bart up and flew him straight to his room in the Tower.

"Here." Kon handed him a towel. "You're going to want to wash that crap off."

As Bart stripped, the fifty dollars fell out of his top. He nearly flushed it down the toilet but decided he'd give it to orphans instead. Wally would know an orphanage that needed it. But that would involve telling Wally where he'd _got_ the money. Bart shoved it under his toothbrush mug and decided to think about it later.

He kept the shower cool as he scrubbed himself. He got soap in his eyes as he tried to wash off the eyeliner but he kept going. He had to wash his hair three times, because he'd done it so vigorously at first that the cut had opened up again and he kept getting more blood in it.

No matter how hard he scrubbed, he couldn't get rid of all the glitter so he eventually gave up and pulled on his pyjamas.

Kon was still in Bart's room, sitting on his bed. The Flash sheets suddenly looked reassuringly childish. The sort of person who had sheets like that, who was part of a legend like that, couldn't possibly be expected to... Do stuff.

"Just wanted to check you were okay," Kon said. "You are, aren't you?"

Bart frowned and dumped the disguise in a drawer. "Why do things go better when I don't think about them first? Everybody tries to tell me to think but when I _do_ make a plan it goes wrong."

Kon looked confused. "But you made a plan tonight."

"Exactly! And it all went wrong and I don't know why, except I thought I could do it and I couldn't and I should _know_ what I can do because I _am_ me."

"It didn't go wrong," Kon said, still looking confused. "We IDed the suspect, followed him and caught him red-handed without any civilians getting hurt. How could it have gone better?"

Bart looked at Kon and tried to find the words to explain. He gave up before he'd got past the nominative case of the pronoun of the first person. Instead he said, "Can I kiss you again? Because you said before that you wanted me to and you saved my life today."

Kon's eyes opened wide and he licked his lips and Bart was already stepping towards him when Kon held his hands up and said, "No."

"Why not?" Bart demanded. "I've brushed my teeth and I never actually _did_ anything with him so it's not like I'm dirty or anything."

"It's not that." Kon actually sounded surprised. "It's because..." He kicked the bed. "I don't want you doing anything out of gratitude. Confusion was bad enough but gratitude would be worse." Kon studied the floor and, when he spoke, it was so quiet that Bart could hardly hear him. "You're better than that."

Bart blinked. His mouth shaped an 'Oh' but he didn't actually say anything.

Kon shrugged. "Look, if you need me at all. If you just want something. I mean, I won't be mad if you wake me up. But I think I'd better be heading off now."

Bart was standing by the door before Kon had stood up. "No."

"Bart?"

"It's not gratitude." Bart bit his lower lip and tried to think but it was difficult because the way Kon was standing made his thigh muscles visible through his jeans and Bart couldn't stop remembering how they'd felt under his hands. "Because I didn't feel bad at all when I discovered it was you I'd given a blowjob, when I remembered who you are, and I thought it was because I was just a slut and hadn't discovered it yet and then I _couldn't_ do anything with the killer and it might be because he was smelly and gross or it might be because he wasn't _you_. And I keep remembering how good you looked and how good it felt and... And I'm pretty certain that _was_ because it was you."

Kon was staring at him and Bart tried to remember whether he'd spoken at a speed that Kon would have been able to understand.

"So, um. It's not gratitude," Bart added lamely. "But, y'know, if you were just being polite and telling me you weren't interested, that's fine too. I'm just not very good at subtlety."

"I wasn't being polite." Kon sounded slightly strangled.

"So, can I kiss you?"

"I guess. I mean, if you really _want_ to."

Bart was standing next to Kon before he'd finished speaking. Sometimes it was easy to forget how _tall_ Kon was. Only, not really, not compared to Vic and Kory. But compared to Bart he was. And it meant Bart had to stand on his toes to kiss him, which was weird but kind of nice too.

The whole thing was weird. Because in the alley, they'd been two strangers but now there was all this _stuff_ between them. They'd saved each other's lives. They'd been friends for years. This was _Kon_.

And, yeah, it was weird but that just made it even better when Kon wrapped his arms round Bart and held him and kissed him harder and deeper so that all Bart could do was hold on tight and try to ignore the strange mooshy feeling in his stomach. And, well, try to _breathe_ which was getting tricky but perhaps breathing wasn't really necessary.

He was coping just fine without when Kon broke the kiss. And, judging by the deep breaths, Kon was having trouble breathing too. Which was cool. Bart grinned up at him and, after a moment, Kon grinned back. It was a slightly stunned grin but it was a grin.

"D'you think the bed would be more comfortable?" Kon said.

Bart considered it. He kind of liked the standing-on-his-toes thing but he thought his calves might start to cramp. So, bed was good. He nodded and Kon let go of him, which was a bit disappointing but it meant he could zip on to his bed and Kon followed straight after so it wasn't too bad.

Only, once they were on the bed, it all got a little awkward because they were lying on their sides and Bart didn't know where to put his arm and the pillowcase kept getting in the way of trying to kiss and the bed really wasn't big enough.

"Here." And then he was lying on top of Kon and, oh, that was good, that worked. Because Kon's hands were stroking up under Bart's t-shirt with just the right amount of firmness and they were way soft, which was understandable because Kon had the whole invulnerable thing going on which meant he didn't _get_ callouses but it was still kind of surprising and good and made Bart hum appreciatively against Kon's lips. Specially when one of Kon's hands slipped down under the waist of Bart's shorts, when the hum became more of a jolting, irregular moan, which Kon didn't seem to mind because he just pressed harder, pushing Bart's erection against, oh wow, against his own.

Kon was kissing Bart's neck, now, licking and sucking, and Bart was reallyreally glad his t-shirt was so big because it meant Kon could go pretty much wherever he liked and wherever _he_ liked seemed to match magically with wherever _Bart_ liked so it was all good. Even better when Kon bent his legs, so Bart was cradled between Kon's thighs and they were _big_ thighs, solid thighs, muscley thighs that framed what Bart already knew was a very nice dick indeed. So Bart ground down against it and Kon gasped, "_Fuck_", damp against Bart's neck, and Bart stiffened.

"What?" Kon asked after a moment. "You okay?"

Kon sounded so breathless that Bart felt giddy. He licked his lips. "Fuck me."

Kon pulled back and _looked_ at Bart. "Do you mean...?"

Bart looked at the pillow. "Yeah. All the way."

When he managed to look back at Kon, he thought he'd never seen him look so _hungry_ and there was something possessive about the way Kon's grip tightened on his ass. "Oh, man." And then Kon was kissing Bart, hard and greedy and determined, and pulling Bart's t-shirt up, which meant they were going to have to stop kissing for Bart to get it over his head because he _knew_ he didn't have enough control to vibrate through it right now.

Only apparently Kon did because Bart didn't remember not-kissing Kon but the t-shirt was gone and now Kon was pushing Bart's shorts down, further than his hands could reach, which meant he was using the TK and, man, that was a _cool_ superpower.

Kon's jeans had button flies, which were kind of uncomfortable against Bart's dick but also kind of hot, with the rasp of denim against his hips and Kon kissing his ear and Kon's hands all _over_ him and it seemed that all Bart could do was moan and wriggle against Kon and it seemed almost kinky that Bart was completely naked and Kon still had all his clothes on.

Almost kinky, if Bart hadn't...

Bart kissed Kon to get rid of the thought and was suddenly frustrated by the fact that he couldn't _touch_ Kon, so he wriggled and rolled and, heh, superspeed was way better than TK because Kon looked so _surprised_ to suddenly be on top, straddling Bart's hips.

Surprise morphed to pleasure when Bart tugged Kon's t-shirt out of his jeans and slid his hands up Kon's stomach. All muscle and solid and heroic. Kon sagged forward and it meant Bart could reach his nipples, rub them _hard_ and Kon's eyes slid shut as he whimpered and Bart got rushed by that feeling of _power_ that he'd had in the alley. _He_ was doing this. _He_ could make _Superboy_ melt like this. He could make Kon this happy.

He pushed Kon's t-shirt further up and Kon pulled it off completely. Kon's shoulders. All broad and the way they flexed and twisted as he stripped and Bart was nearly hypnotised. He ran his fingers over the lines of definition and Kon shivered under his touch and then Bart was being pulled up and kissed and kissed and kissed and Kon's skin was slightly cool against his but Kon's tongue was _hot_ in his mouth and Kon's back felt so good, so broad and solid and _safe_.

Until Kon pulled back, anyway. "You got any stuff?" he asked breathlessly. "Y'know, lube?"

"Um." Bart tried to collect his scattered braincells. "I don't know. What would work?"

"I guess... hand lotion? Something like that?"

"Bedside cabinet. Top drawer." Because when you're a teenage boy with superspeed, sometimes you _need_ something to help out. Not that Bart needed to say it because Kon had superspeed of his own, even if it wasn't as good as Bart's.

"Cool." As Kon leaned forward, he shifted against Bart and Bart suddenly realised that there was a good chance he wouldn't last much longer.

"You going to get your jeans off?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Which seemed to mean Kon getting _off_ him and that wasn't what Bart had wanted but Kon was shrugging off his jeans and his dick sprang out, waving hello like an old friend. Bart resisted the urge to wave back because then Kon was back and he was licking his way down Bart's chest, down to his belly and dipping his tongue in Bart's belly button and Bart's dick was nudging Kon's fucking _chin_ and that was stupidly hot, specially when Kon grinned up at him and licked a long stripe right up Bart's dick and Bart nearly came there and then.

"Here." And then Kon had shifted so Bart's thighs were draped over his shoulders and Kon was licking lower and lower and, oh man, he was licking Bart's _balls_ but then he was going further and, no way, no _way_. Bart yelped as Kon's tongue slipped into his cleft and then deeper, fuck, fuck, and Kon _hummed_ and did Kon _want_ him to come right now?

Evidently not because just as Bart thought he was going to die from pleasure overload, Kon pulled away and leaned over to grab the lotion and his eyes were burning so much that Bart was suddenly afraid his room was about to go up in flames, even though Kon had pretty good control over his heat vision now.

Bart could hardly breathe as Kon dripped lotion over his fingers. The smell of chemical coconut already meant Sex, thanks to long, solitary nights, but he had a feeling he'd be hard at the mere smell of it after this.

Oh God. Now. Now it was. Kon's finger. Pressing against his ass. And sliding in. And, fuck, it hurt. Burning and stretching and he _tried_ not to make a sound but couldn't stop whimpering, even when he bit his lower lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. Damn it, he'd survived the operation on his knee, he could survive this. He wriggled but that just made it hurt worse so he lay still and tried to concentrate on the feel of Kon's ear against the inside of his knee, rather than Kon's finger forcing its way deeper inside him.

Only Kon had stopped. Bart forced his eyes open and looked down to find Kon staring up at him and the heat was replaced by... Worry?

"You sure about this?" Kon asked and his voice was soft with concern and Bart had to look away.

"I've been the girl all night," he managed to say and he hadn't _meant_ it to sound that bitter.

"That's not an answer," Kon said and Bart was impressed by how steady his voice was. "You sure?"

Bart swallowed and when he finally managed to speak, his own voice was pathetically weak. "No." And Kon took a deep breath and there was a long pause, then Kon slowly started to pull out. "I'm sorry," Bart offered but Kon smiled up at him and the heat was back in his eyes and he moved down and his tongue was back... Oh, wow.

Bart whimpered and Kon's response was to rub his thighs and hips in a way that was more comforting than sexy but somehow that just made Bart's stomach go mooshy all over again and he was having trouble breathing. Not in a couldn't-get-his-breath way, just because he felt too full up with happiness to be able to fit any air _in_ there and he was pretty certain he was falling in love which was probably a bad thing but he'd worry about it later because he had more important things to concentrate on right now.

Like the fact that Kon was doing _things_ with his tongue and Bart seriously wasn't going to be able to last much longer and when Kon hummed against him, he couldn't last _any_ longer and the pleasure curled right the way through him.

When he managed to open his eyes again, Kon was looking extremely smug. Bart grinned. "Wow." He stretched and let his legs fall off Kon's shoulders. "Wow." Because there were probably other words but they weren't coming to mind right now.

Only Kon was still hard. And Bart did actually _want_ to do something about that because he wanted to get his hands on Kon again but, right now, he was having trouble moving because all his muscles had turned to jell-o. He wanted to explain this but all he could do was say, "Wow," yet again.

Kon's grin was even more smug as he moved forward to straddle Bart's waist and then he started to lazily stroke his own dick. And it was all hard and dark and _familiar_ and Bart wanted to touch it again. And when he did, Kon twined his fingers through Bart's and they were both stroking. Harder, now. Rougher. And when Bart looked up, Kon's head was flung back and he was gasping for breath and the muscles were standing out on his arm and Bart whimpered and then Kon was spurting all over Bart's chest.

* * *

Later, cuddled together under Bart's Flash duvet cover, Bart said, "Good to know there's something I didn't screw up tonight."

Kon squeezed him briefly. "You didn't screw up _anything_, you idiot."

And, well, maybe Kon was right.


End file.
